A New Beginning
by Padfoot Whore
Summary: Spike rejoins the living and realizes that he can’t stay in California, it reminds him too much of his old life with Buffy. So he relocates to Boston where he eventually meets one of the recently turned slayers, Paige-- rating for future violence and so
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters-even though as much as I'd want to, I don't own Spike. But the plot and the upcoming character Paige belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This story picks up after the seventh season of Buffy.  
  
Summary: Spike rejoins the living and realizes that he can't stay in California, it reminds him too much of his old life with Buffy. So he relocates to Boston where he eventually meets one of the recently turned slayers, Paige.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Spike felt a familiar feeling wash over his long dead and frozen limbs as he rose from his stone bed. With each rise, this sensation came over him, a small token, a reminder of how he lost it all. . .how he lost her. Despite his tireless efforts, endless conquests, and sacrifices, the reformed big bad couldn't manage to obtain his girl.  
  
Wasn't saving the world enough? This question came to him time and time again, habitually badgering himself and trying to make sense of the mess that his meaningless existence had become.  
  
After the moment when pain had engulfed him and he felt the fire eating away at his body, he actually believed that he would be going to heaven, just like Buffy did when she leapt into the portal; but he had no such luck. All that he was granted was a brief glimpse of nothingness, then he was sent back to this world, his own personal hell, forced to go on wandering forever alone.  
  
Gathering his favoured leather jacket-once a trophy, now just a trademark of old habits-Spike left his crypt for the last time, deciding never to return to the life he had come to know over the past several years. Images and small fragments of memories flooded his mind and he smiled to himself bitter sweetly. Turning quickly on his heel, William the Bloody tried to pull himself together; and without even a second look he jumped into his black car and drove off into the night.  
  
A/N: Really short intro, I know but the next one will be longer-I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the BTVS characters-even though as much as I'd want to, I don't own Spike. But the plot, Paige and John belongs to me.

**A/N:** I know it's been awhile but shrugs s'not like anyone reads this any way. Jus' has to do with my love for Spike.

Whistling a dark tune through her teeth, Paige walked at an almost leisurely pace through the ominous night. The two inch heels on her combat books made a slight clicking sound when making contact with the concrete, her well-trained emerald eyes searched the shadows for any sign of movement. It seemed as if the undead Bostonian populace had had enough of little old Paige Harman for the rest of the night. A wise choice on their end, since she had coincidentally slayed seventeen of their comrades within the past hour and a half.

Abruptly, Paige turned on her heel abruptly and wheeled around. She moved slow enough so that she could observe the entirety of Franklin Street in one panoramic scan. No sign of any foreign movement. A half smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran a delicate hand through her long raven colored hair.

_'Looks like they had enough,'_ she mused to herself. _'Damn, I could've used the exercise.'_ With that she darted up the steps of the nearest apartment house.

Paige tossed her keys onto an end table as she entered the apartment. Peeling off her short leather jacket, she let her eyes drift across the living room. "Hi Honey I'm home," Paige said in a sardonic voice when she saw a familiar red head behind a laptop.

Willow raised her head and grinned at the slayer, "Hiya."

"Hey Wil, any thing new? Apocalypse? Wicked bad vamp? C'mon give me some good news."

"Sorry," the witch made an apologetic face. "Everything's pretty much on the quiet side right now. How'd patrolling go? Kill any one interesting"

Plopping down on the couch, the young slayer propped her legs across the armrest and started fiddling with her nails. "Eh. Only seventeen tonight."

Eyes wide and voice filled with an emotion that was a mix of excitement and disbelief, "SEVENTEEN!!"

"Yeah," rolling her eyes uninterestedly. "One more than sixteen, one less than eighteen."

Willow's jaw literally dropped. "Wow Paigey. I don't even think Buffy made that many vamps into cute little dust bunnies. Well, not counting an apocalypse or just when a big baddie attacked of course."

'_Not again...'_ Paige thought as she took out a stake and started cleaning underneath her nails with the pointed end. "Ah, the elusive Buffy Summers. I don't even know why every one thinks she was so great. I mean, right now while everyone else is fighting the good fight, she's off in Europe, shirking her duties an' fuckin' yet another dead guy."

The red haired shook her head, "Buffy was the one who came up with the idea to make potentials all slayer-like. **She's **the reason why you're a here."

Making a dismissive gesture with her hands as she walked towards the cabinets and started rummaging through them. "Is there eva anything to eat around here?"

"It was John's turn to do the shopping."

Paige groaned, opening a box of Cherrios. "Why do we even trust him with any responsibility?"

Willow shrugged. Right on cue, John walked into the kitchen. His right hand was scratching his head, ruffling dirty blonde further. His brown eyes were kind and a wide, and his muscular body was all but in full view since he was only wearing a pair of cornflower blue boxer shorts.

"Have a nice night?" He said while he reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

"You better be using a glass for that," the slayer said with a stern look on her face.

Johny just shrugged. "Oh, stop complaining about the shopping. I'll head out in the morning."

"Yeah yeah," Paige said and threw pieces of cereal at him, causing him to wave his arms about his head as if to use them as deflective devices.

Willow raised a brow as she glanced down at the large map that was propped haphazardly on the desk next to her computer. It was a means of tracking new demons, she cast the spell at the eve of every night as a preemptive to any future attacks. There was a small dot driving along Mass Ave, there was something different with this one. Usually demons showed up as blue, but strangely this one was white. Meaning it had a soul...

"Paige,"

Spike pulled his car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine with a rattling halt. He put on his most bittersweet sexy smirk. "'ello Boston. What kind of nasty evil 'ave y' go' in store for bloody ol' William?"


End file.
